Recreational vehicle
from The Walking Dead.]] A recreational vehicle (RV) is a motorized vehicle designed to accommodate multiple people for purposes of long road trips, vacations and camping trips. There are many different models, sizes and types. A popular brand name of recreational vehicle is Winnebego. A recreational vehicle consists of the main driving section in the front, similar to any other large vehicle like a van, but also includes an extended cabin that may contain tables, chairs, sofas, bedding, and toiletries. When one is at a campground, they can plug an RV into an external outlet for power. It is also a good idea to pump out whatever waste may have accumulated in the bathroom, 'cuz boyyyyyy, that makes for one helluva stink! In fiction Recreational vehicles pop up intermittently in horror fiction. The most well-known example of which is Dale Horvath's RV as seen in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics & Skybound Entertainment, and on ''The Walking Dead'' television series on AMC. The RV made frequent appearances in seasons one and two of the series. This vehicle was owned by Dale and Mary Horvath. After their retirement, Dale and Mary decided to travel across country. Mary had developed a terminal illness, and this was how she wanted to live out her final days. She died soon after. It was during this time that a zombie infection spread across the United States, causing the downfall of society. Driving up from Florida, Dale picked up two passengers, Andrea and Amy, who were sisters. They drove north into Atlanta, Georgia, where they met with other survivors and set up camp at a Rock quarry campsite. When the campsite was compromised by a herd of walkers, they drove to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention headquarters in Atlanta. After that, they drove through rural Georgia, along with a caravan of other vehicles until they reached the Greene farm. They remained there for a short period of time, but a fire broke out, causing the destruction of the RV. In the 1986 film Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, a camp counselor named Nikki, had borrowed her father's recreational vehicle while working at Camp Crystal Lake. Nikki and her boyfriend, Cort, also a camp counselor, took the RV to a remote area of the campground at Camp Forrest Green so they could have sex. Nikki insisted that they could not stop having sex in the back of the vehicle until the song playing on the radio was completed. As they went at it, the power suddenly cut out. Nikki had Cort go outside to check the outlet. Upon doing so, he discovered that the plug had been ripped apart. This made Nikki nervous and they decided to leave the area. Cort took to driving the RV, and instantly fell in love with it. He cranked up some Alice Cooper music and began driving fast and recklessly down the road. The bouncing of the RV caused Nikki to tumble back and forth across the vehicle. What neither of them knew however, was that masked serial killer Jason Voorhees had managed to sneak onto the RV and was hiding in the bathroom. He grabbed Nikki by the head and smashed her face against the side of the RV with such force that it left an impression on the exterior of the cabin. He then stabbed Cort through the head while he was driving, which caused the vehicle to overturn and catch fire. Jason was unphased by this, and emerged triumphantly as the vehicle went up in flames. In the 1994 horror film Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, the character of Jenny was racing across a field trying to escape from the psychotic tow-truck driver, Vilmer. A couple driving an RV took note of this, and rescued her. In the 2014 movie Seed 2, friends Barbara and Chrissie are driving around in a recreational vehicle. They are attacked by Max Seed, who terrorizes them at length, and kills one of the girls inside the RV. In issue #1 of the Friday the 13th comic book limited series by WildStorm Productions, a woman named Sally Thomas is fleeing from Jason Voorhees and runs down a darkened room. A middle-aged couple named Martha and Richard see her and bring her inside, whereupon they then bring her to a hospital. Notes * RV and Winnebego both redirect to this page. See also * Dale Horvath's RV Appearances Films * Doctor Sleep * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Seed 2 * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Television * Tales from the Crypt: Curiosity Killed * Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye * Walking Dead: Guts * Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs * Walking Dead: Vatos * Walking Dead: Wildfire * Walking Dead: TS-19 * Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead * Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire Comics * Friday the 13th 1 * Walking Dead 3 * Walking Dead 4 * Walking Dead 5 * Walking Dead 11 * Walking Dead 13 * Walking Dead 14 * Walking Dead 34 * Walking Dead 37 * Walking Dead 38 * Walking Dead 39 * Walking Dead 45 ----